Mi más grande tesoro
by Horouka
Summary: Kyle resultó parapléjico en un accidente de la infancia, pero no hay motivos para que esté triste, porque tiene a Stan. Songfic. Style. Muerte de un personaje.


**Aquí jodiéndoles el día con un songfic triste... DX no puedo evtarlo, ya que no puede ser 'His World' porque la canción es de Sonic y esto es un fic de SP, la canción es 'Ichiban no takaramono' Literalmente, 'mi más preciado tesoro'. Disfruten! **

Hola, sé que sonará estúpido, pero es mi única manera de presentarme... mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski, soy judío, mi cabello es rojo, se lo heredé a mi mamá...

Mi madre, Sheila Broflovski, es una mujer maravillosa. Tiene sus contras, pero es muy buena conmigo... Pese a que soy un estorbo, y no puedo ayudarla con Ike, mi hermano...

Mi padre, Gerald Broflovski, nos dejó hace dos años... eso nos dolió bastante. Sobretodo a mí, porque no pude decirle adiós. Y la razón de ello, es que...

Yo, Kyle Broflovski, estoy parapléjico. Desde que tengo tres años. Fui muy travieso, salí de mi casa, un auto iba a mucha velocidad... Es una suerte que estuviera vivo.

Mis padres trabajaban muy duro para darme los medicamentos necesarios. Llevo prácticamente 13 años postrado en la cama de mi habitación. Extraño todo... moverme, ayudar, jugar, reír...

Me he perdido de tanto.

**Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari/Aunque cuando te veía solíamos pelear**

**Sore mo ii omoide datta/sé que son parte de los buenos recuerdos**

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da mou kowaku nai/Tú me enseñaste mucho yo por eso no tengo miedo**

**Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara/Ya no importa el obstáculo para ser feliz, por lo que...**

Pero, ¿saben?... No estoy triste. Sé que no volveré a moverme en toda mi vida, que no podré saber lo que es ir a un parque de diversiones o ir a un concierto en vivo...

Pero tengo a mi madre, a mi hermano, a mi mejor amigo... Su nombre es Stanley Randall Marsh. Juega en el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela a la que pude haber ido...

Todos los días viene a visitarme. Me habla, me bromea, a veces peleamos... Pero es muy divertido.

Y yo... no se lo digo, pero... Lo amo.

**Hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute/Voy a caminar yo sola aunque sea doloroso**

**Kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo/Porque quiero que se cumpla mi sueños contigo a mi lado**

**Kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare mo demo nai/Junto a ti todo era distinto, incluso era mejor**

**Demo mezameta asa kimi wa inain da ne/Pero cuando me despierte, ya no estarás junto a mí**

Pero... Stan tiene novia. Nunca la he visto, él no deja que nadie más que el médico y mi familia me visite. Dijo que era para protegerme. ¿Protegerme de qué? ¿De las burlas? ¿De la lástima?

Por lo que Stan me dice, Wendy, su novia, es bonita, inteligente... Si algún día la llego a ver, le diría lo mucho que es afortunada. Tiene a Stan...

-Oye, amigo...-odio esa palabra. Amigo... ¿por qué no podemos ser algo más?

-¿Sí, Kyle?-respondió, mirándome con esos ojos azules que tanto amo, y sujetando mi mano con las suya, brindándome calor...

-El doctor... dijo que hay una manera de que me pueda curar-confesé. Sí, había forma de que volviera a caminar.

-¿En serio?-lucía sorprendido.

-Ujúm-forcé una sonrisa-. Un transplante de médula, y estaré como nuevo-oculté el hecho de que la operación era un 40% segura... y el otro porcentaje sólo significaba que moriría en la operación, o que sería un vegetal de por vida, sin conciencia alguna...

**Zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta/Yo sentí que podría jugar para siempre**

**Ki ga shite ita dake wakatteru/Aunque sé que no era posible**

**Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai/No me arrepiento de nacer ni de vivir**

**Matsuri no ato mitai sabishii kedo sorosoro ikou/Es igual que esa sensación de tristeza pero sé que yo seguiré**

Mi madre había aprobado la operación sólo porque se lo insistí. Ella no quería arriesgar mi vida...

Pero yo quería moverme, dejar de ser una carga...

Justo antes de internarme, me prometí vivir. Si sobrevivía a la operación, le diría de cualquier manera a Stan de que lo amaba...

**Doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto/No iré a ningún sitio hasta haberlo logrado**

**Shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo/Te demostraré que puedo cumplir tu sueño**

**Kimi to hanarete mo donna ni tooku natte mo/Aunque estemos separados, no importará el lugar**

**Atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo/Voy a renacer contigo, cuando salga otra vez el sol**

Mi mejor amigo, qué digo, mi súper mejor amigo, Kyle, se internó ayer en el hospital. No estoy muy seguro acerca de aquello. Él me contó que tenía miedo, pero...

Tengo que ser fuerte, por él. Sólo a los diez años, me di cuenta de lo que él sufría. Y luché, para no quebrarme en frente de él... tenía que soportarlo. Nunca lo abandonaría, eso no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Butters, el novio de Kenny, al igual que el resto del mundo sabe de la condición de Kyle. Pero tan sólo lo ve contadas veces, cuando levanta la vista y ve a un pelirrojo asomado en la ventana, con expresión triste.

-Guau, espero que lo logre...-me deseó con buena intención. Él es un pan de Dios, siempre tan amable.

-Lo logrará, Butters, te lo aseguro-le respondió Kenny.

-No lo sé... sería un milagro. A esas intervenciones quirúrgicas hay una posibilidad del 20 a 40% de sobrevivir. Y sólo sobrevivir, no de curarse...

Eso me espantó. Kyle no había mencionado nada de eso...

Al carajo con Wendy y con mi cita con ella, ¡no la quiero! Corrí hacia el Hospital Paso al Infierno, para ver a Kyle.

**Hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku natte mo/Voy a caminar yo sola, aunque le tema a la muerte**

**Koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to/Puedo escucharte y eso hace que no deba morir**

**Tatoe tsurakute mo sabishisa ni naite mo/Incluso si es doloroso, incluso si mis lágrimas son de tristeza**

**Kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori wo kanjiru yo/Siento tu calor muy dentro, en mi humilde corazón**

Cuando llegué, encontré a la señora Broflovski y a Ike en la sala de esperas paralela a la sala de operaciones. Se veían angustiados, cómo no estarlo.

Me senté junto a ella sin pronunciar palabra y sujeté su mano. La expresión en su rostro era de cansancio, y una emoción que se compara a la de una niña que ya no quiere perder otra cosa.

-Lo va a lograr, señora...

Ella sonrió débilmente.

Después de horas que me parecieron años, el cirujano salió de allí. Se quitó los guantes y observó a Sheila detenidamente. La mujer le miraba expectante.

Suspiró, y le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella en privado. Eso no podía significar nada bueno...

Y luego de un buen rato, la madre de Kyle volvía, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Me asusté.

-Anda a verlo. Te necesita más que yo-sollozó la gran mujer.

**Megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida/Ese tiempo ha cambiado, ya no era igual que el anterior**

**Mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo/No recuerdo exactamente qué me sucedió en realidad**

**Me wo tojite mireba dare ka no waraigoe/Cuando cierro ambos ojos, puedo oír la risa de alguien más**

**Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono/Y de algún modo, ese es mi más grande tesoro**

Tan pronto como pudo, Stanley fue a ver al pelirrojo. Seguía conectado a tubos. Y por primera vez lo veía contento.

-Hola, Kyle-saludó.

-Hola, amigo...-tragó saliva lentamente. Se lo había prometido...

-Estuve muy preocupado, ¿sabes? Creí que no lo lograrías...

SIn poder evitarlo, Kyle sintió que se sonrojaba. Con que se haya preocupado le bastaba...

-Stan, yo... yo me prometí que si salía de esta...

-¿Sí?-se sentó al borde de la camilla, sonriendo comprensivo.

-Te diría... que...-empezó a hiperventilar. Ahora o nunca, Broflovski-. Prométeme que no me vas a odiar... por favor...

-¿Por qué habria de hacerlo?-le murmuró, algo sorprendido.

-Porque... porque... La razón por la que quise operarme, por la que sentí que debía sobrevivir... por la que quería vivir y ver el mañana... fue por... ¡Por ti, Stan!

El azabache abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Te amo, Stan... ¡Siempre lo he hecho! NO me interesa si no soy tu único amigo, si ya tienes novia, o si me odias ahora... ¡De haber podido renacer, no me importaría tener la vida que he llevado... mientras te haya conocido!-exclamó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y rojo como un pimiento.

Lo que menos se esperaba era sentir los labios de Stan en su frente, en un beso suave y puro.

-Lo que importa es que estás bien, Kyle... no me importaba si no podías caminar, moverte, o siquiera alzar los brazos... Amarte, para mí, es muy poco... te adoro, Kyle. Nunca te veía llorar, pese a que yo en tu lugar, hubiese estado encabronado con todo... Tú me parecías el más fuerte chico que he conocido, por haberlo soportado... Te admiro, Kyle. Y... si me dejas, me gustaría ser el que te acompañe toda la vida... ¡No me importa si sigues paralítico! Ayudaré a tu madre, buscaré un empleo, te seguiré visitando, y...

-Basta ya, Stan...-los ojos del pelirrojo estaban húmedos, pero el luchaba para no llorar.

Stan no le obedeció. Cerró los ojos y le besó en los labios, hasta que necesitó oxígeno.

-¿No me crees, Kyle?

-¡Claro que lo hago, idiota!-sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo-. Me acabas de hacer la persona más feliz en el planeta... Apenas salga de esto, me gustaría salir contigo... Pero por ahora, quiero ver a mamá...

Stan le concedió esa petición. Sheila y Ike se ofrecieron para llevarlo a casa apenas la hora de visita terminó.

Las lágrimas de Sheila fueron liberadas otra vez, cuando estaba sola en su habitación y recordando a Gerald.

-Pronto estarás con nuestro hijo, querido...-musitó, entre llanto.

Y exactamente, en la madrugada de aquella noche, Kyle Broflovski dio su último suspiro. Los doctores cuentan que fue la primera vez que vieron a un cadáver sonriente.

Pero Stan no estaba triste al enterarse. Porque sabía que _su más preciado tesoro _no lo hubiese querido_._

_Y que le esperaba._

**Muy bien, admito que salió como una mierda, fue algo del momento... Y ahora Kyle es un ángel XD**

**¡No me maten por amtarlo! Que esto es sólo un one-shot... y aún me quedan otras historias.**

**Y si quedó mierdoso... es culpa del jodido resfriado DX**


End file.
